titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion
Real Name A fusion of Noel Collins (Savior) and Robert Candide (Gauntlet). Known Aliases None. First Episode/DC Appearance None; original character. First Story Appearance Hand in Hand Weapons None. Powers A fusion of Savior, Gauntlet, and Larry's powers, creating a golden Shimmer, aka the 'Glimmer'. Can manipulate reality itself (like altering his own body into sentient liquid metal), and can tear holes in dimensional barriers, thus resulting in different realities merging together (often causing unintentionally hilarious incidents, like a pirate vs. ninja fight in Jump City!). Current Status Disabled. History During the events of Hand in Hand, Noel and Robert ended up stuck together. The reason? Robert tried to use a magic spell to make him a chick magnet, and it ended up getting him stuck together with Noel. The true purpose of the spell was to fuse two people together into one being; in their case, it was happening at a slower pace. Larry came from his home dimension to help with his magic finger, although Raven disagreed, as she was close to creating a proper counter-spell. Before Raven could negate the spell, Slade intervened. He caused Raven's magic to mix with Larry's magic finger, which then sought out Robert's Gauntlet. The ensuing mixture of Raven's magic, Larry's reality-altering powers, Savior's Shimmer, and the Gauntlet of the Old Ones, Noel and Robert completely fused into one being. This being literally contained so much power that it would destroy him if he didn't continually release it. Thus, he was Oblivion. At first, Oblivion was of a neutral mindset, merely focusing on releasing his power. However, he continued to get more and more angry as the Teen Titans - and later, the Justice League - continued to try and stop him. As he continued to fight, his powers started to warp Jump City; spatial tears began to emerge, and a number of otherdimensional foriegners began to enter. I mean, cavemen, Nazis, AT-STs, and a killer bunny! As time went on, Oblivion's personality began to take a turn for the worse. The minds of Noel and Robert were being slowly devoured by the sheer power he possessed...and Oblivion's baby-like personality was getting angered at the continued attempts to stop him. It got to the point where he threatened to break Robin into individual atoms. Had it not been for Raven - who had journeyed to different realities to get assistance - Oblivion would've destroyed Robin. To fight Oblivion, Raven had recruited the Imaginknight's Teen Titans, an alternate HIVE Five (led by Slade's alter-ego, Deathknell the Conquerer no less!), the Ape Titans, UPYOURS, and three members of the Justice Guild. Combined with her reality's Teen Titans and the Justic League, they posed a powerful threat to the reality manipulator. However, Oblivion could not be stopped, even by an all-out assault. The fight ended only because Slade - once again - played his hand. One of the rifts in reality led back to before the Dawn of Time...and Slade intended to rewrite it in his own image. However, Oblivion made it there first. His energies mixed with those of the Anti-Monitor, the Spectre, and Krona's machine. The resulting backlash of power rewrote reality, creating the Multiverse once more...and the whole Legendverse as we know it. When reality was finished rewriting itself, time had skipped forward. Robert and Noel were split apart. Oblivion was gone. Hopefully for good.